Can it be true?
by Skittlezmb
Summary: Paine struggles with realizations of love and Rikku struggles to understand Paine's heart. Finished.
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the following story, you most likely know this. If you didn't know where they came from, I doubt you'd even be reading this story. Paine's POV 

It was windy, although no more so than usual, considering I was standing on the deck of the Celcius, sword drawn. As the wind swept through my hair I brought my sword clashing down upon the fiends who were only visible in my mind. One by one the imaginary monsters dropped to the deck and disappeared. Soon none were left and I was standing there alone once again. Truthfully, I had been alone the whole time, but I always found it easier to practice when I imagined an actual foe to attack.

I took some time to rest now. I leaned against my sword and actually enjoyed the feeling of the wind against me. The silence was nice, too. There was no Brother, screaming at Rikku for Yevon-know-what, no Buddy shouting about sphere waves, no Shinra excited about a new invention, no Yuna worried about the Spiran troubles, and best of all, there was no Rikku attempting to get me to tell her something. Rikku would probably settle for the tiniest little secret, but I refused to falter in my stoic appearance more so than I already have.

It was true that I had opened up to Yuna, telling her bits of my past. I knew it made Rikku jealous, but that isn't why I did it. Yuna was a good friend and an easy person to talk to. Deep down, I knew I wanted to tell Rikku too, but something kept me from doing so. I get so.. nervous around the bubbly blond. I'm sure it's just because I'm used to calm, quiet people and that girl truly is enough to drive even the calmest Maester insane. Not that Maesters were sane to begin with..

I shook my head of all thoughts that had to deal with the young blond. As soon as my mind concentrated on something else, which just happened to be the seagull flying above me, both the strange scent of strawberries that had been almost unnoticed earlier, and the weird butterflies in my stomach were gone. I didn't ponder upon this too much, as I was already confused with the feelings that had taken over moments before.

Now I simply watched as the seagull flew around the airship, secretly hoping it wouldn't fly into any of the propellers. Nobody needed to know that I cared about some strange bird, however. Soon I lost sight of the gull and was instead captivated by the clouds. That was until..

"Dr. P!" Someone yelled from behind me. I instantly knew who it was. Turning around I saw her walking out from the airship.

"Stop that," I said to her.

"Aww," she whined, almost breaking my glare with how childish and cute she was. I didn't let my guard down, however, I still continued to stare at her with the same cold, crimson eyes as before.

"What did you want, Rikku?" I asked simply.

"I just wanted to come see what you were doing." She said, already returning to her normal happy self.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted?" I asked, still not convinced.

Rikku actually looked nervous, which was not normal. She stared at her feet before muttering, "actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

I merely replied with a grunt, showing her I was listening. She then looked up at me, staring into my crimson eyes. I could see worry in her green eyes.

"Um, Paine, I was just wondering.. why it is that.. you felt that you could talk to Yuna, but.. you never tell me things?" She looked down to her feet again. It was clear she was beginning to regret her decision of asking me this.

Instead of being mad, however, I was dumb-struck. Moments before I had wondered the same thing. For a second I lost my typical stoic pose and stood there in thought. Rikku was giving me an odd look. When I noticed this, I cleared my throat and leaned non-challant against my sword once again.

"Rikku, I don't want to talk about this right now." It was the only way out I could think of. I couldn't try to summon up a real answer to her question, not when I suddenly felt light headed and that weird feeling in my stomach had come back. Briefly I wondered if I was getting sick, but dismissed it right away. I don't get sick.

Rikku looked completely heartbroken, and it broke my heart with it. She just stared at me, her green eyes beginning to shimmer with tears.

"Don't do that, Rikku. Listen, I promise we'll talk about it later, okay? Meet me out here around midnight and I promise I'll have your answer." I said this, unsure of what I was doing. _'Did I just set up a date with Rikku?'_ I wondered. _'Nah, it's not a date, just a meeting.'_

Yet I couldn't shake the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach which was only made worse when Rikku flashed her perfect smile and through her arms around me in a hug.

"Thank you!" She squeeled in her childish way before running back into the airship.

I sighed, wondering what I had gotten myself into. Did I really even want to open up to Rikku? I was happy being myself, isolated and rather.. cold. Or was I? I realized that I was smiling at the prospect of the whole idea.

So I sat down, resting my sword beside me, and began some serious deep thinking.

'_I suppose the reason I talked to Yuna is because she seems more mature. Now that she's gone though, Rikku doesn't actually seem so bad.. No, that can't be why I talk to Yuna, I know it's not. I know I've wanted to talk to Rikku to, because I know she'd always be there for me, yet everytime I tried.. something came over me and I changed my mind.'_

_'And what was it with me getting stomach aches? The one I just had is gone again, now that Rikku is gone. It wasn't even really a stomach ache. It was more like a.. worried feeling or something.'_

I looked down at my hands and realized they were sweaty. Suddenly it dawned on me and I jumped up. "No, no it can't be," I muttered. "It's not right. I can't.. I can't possibly have a crush on her.. I can't."

I regained some composure. "That can't be it," I told myself. "That's just crazy. Sure, she's beautiful and intelligent, fun.. and.. wait, what am I doing?" I growled at myself. "She can't find out, she'd think I'm a freak."

I sighed, walked over to the wall of the airship, and slid down, sitting upon the grown.

"This is nuts.." I whipered and I put my head in my hands and tried to think some more.

"Could a cold hearted warrior like me really have a.. crush on someone like.. Rikku?"


	2. Sickness

Disclaimer: I am not the lucky duck who created these characters. If I was, why would I be writing this story.

**Rikku's POV**

It was either morning or afternoon, I wasn't entirely sure. I figured it had to have been afternoon because I rarely woke up before then. I spent most of the day laying in my bed, thinking about Paine. Now that Yuna was gone, Paine trained all the time. I had hoped she'd open up to me like she did to Yuna. Thinking about it actually made me envious of the High Summoner. She always got everything; the fame, the friends, the man, and she even managed to get more of _her_ than I did. More of Paine.

I wasn't even sure why I really cared, but for some reason, I always found myself watching Paine, wishing we could be closer. Sometimes I dreamt about her, too. In my dreams we were like best friends, often even more...

I had already accepted the fact that I liked Paine as more than a friend. Who could blame me? With her crimson eyes, her sexy array of clothing, and her stoic heroicness, it was amazing she didn't have half of Spira taken with her. I had suspicions that she did, and the Spirans were too afraid of Paine to do anything about it.

But I knew Paine, she wasn't really that mean or heartless. In fact, she was quite the softy, quite the sweetheart. Just don't let her know that's what I thought of her.

But none of my dreams changed the fact that when I awoke, Paine was still distant, still the same old annoyed-with-me Paine. She was still taking respect points away one by one. I couldn't even remember how many I had left.

I decided it was time to do something about it. I was going to confront Paine about the whole thing. Okay, so maybe not about my crush on her, but about opening up to me as she did Yuna.

So I found myself pulling on my typical clothing and hopping down from the loft where Yuna, Paine, and my beds resided and walking down the hallways to the deck where I knew Paine would be, training hard. Sometimes she made me feel guilty, like I should be training too. But training for what?

The door ahead opened for me and I blinked as the sunlight shined down upon me. I squinted my eyes and looked around. There she was, standing there staring at the clouds above you. I had to stop and admire the sight for a moment. Only a moment.

"Dr. P!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth as I did so. I walked further out of the airship, allowing the door to close once more.

"Stop that," said Paine, acting like her usual self.

"Aww," I whined, wondering why she was already acting like that. Maybe I'd lose my cool after all. I wouldn't be able to ask her.

"I just wanted to come and see what you were doing." I said happily, hoping she wouldn't know there was more to it than that.

Then she asked me if that was all I wanted. I shifted uneasily and stared at the floor. I mumbled about wanting to talk to her about something.

She grunted. How nice, I was standing there, nervous as all get out, and she just grunted. Oh well, at least I knew she was listening.

I looked up at her, staring her straight in the eyes. "Um, Paine, I was just wondering.. why it is that.. you felt that you could talk to Yuna, but.. you never tell me things?" I stared at my feet again. I felt as if I had just made a huge mistake asking Paine that.

When Paine said nothing I looked up. She was no longer just leaning against her sword. She was standing there, looking deep in thought. It was rather cute, actually. When she realized I was watching her, she leaned again against her sword.

"Rikku, I don't want to talk about this right now."

That's the reply she gave me. After worrying about it all day, well, since noon or so, and finding the courage to overcome my nervousness to talk to her. She just brushed me off. I was heartbroken. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. It was embarrassing, but I still couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Don't do that, Rikku. Listen, I promise we'll talk about it later, okay? Meet me out here around midnight and I promise I'll have your answer."

_Did Paine just crack under my pathetic childishness? _I thought for a moment about what she said before I smiled and hugged Paine tightly. I wasn't sure why I hugged her, but I did.

I then ran back into the airship. As I walked through the halls something occurred to me and my heart beat more quickly. "Did Paine just ask me on a date?" I giggled, knowing it wasn't true, but it was still a fun thought.

I went to the Cabin and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get for yoo, mish Rikkuuu?" Asked Barkeep as he dried off a glass.

"Hmm." I thought for a moment before ordering something to eat. When I finished I went to the Bridge to play Sphere Break with Shinra, he had promised me a rematch.

"Aww, poopy," I said after losing the match. "You're such a meanie," I whined.

"I'm just a kid," replied Shinra before hopping back into his chair and messing around some more.

I smiled at him. Shinra always said he was going to go home when we had finished our missions, but here he was. He used the excuse that he had to distribute his great inventions to Spira. We let him go with that, even though we knew he didn't need our help with it.

Just then Buddy came up to me and told me Gippal had sent a message saying he wanted to see me. I just rolled my eyes. Ever since saving Spira from Vegnagun, I somehow managed to get Gippal back on my tail. I had no interest in him anymore. The only person I cared about was.. her.

When I thought about Paine I remembered to check the time. It was only 7PM. I sighed.

"Just tell Gippal I'm busy, okay?" Buddy gave me an understanding look and walked back to his station.

My stomach growled, and the crew took it as a dinner-time signal. We all walked to the Cabin and ate some dinner. We laughed and talked about the time we spent together. Then we made fun of Shinra and teased Brother a bit.

Later they all left, it was now 9:30 PM. I turned to Barkeep.

"Has Paine come in to eat yet?" I wondered if she had eaten before the rest of us did.

"No, Mish Rikku, I have not sheen Mish Paine reshentaly." I couldn't help giggled at Barkeep's speech before worry set in.

Where was Paine? She must have still been on the Deck, but I wasn't going to go check. I didn't want to risk her getting mad at me. So I had to think of something else to do to pass the time until midnight.

That's when I got a devilish idea. Sure, I knew Pain and I weren't having a real date, but that didn't mean I couldn't dress up, right?

I ran up the stares to the beds and dug around for some better clothes. I found a cute pair of tan cargo pants and an adorable green T-shirt that brought out the color in my eyes. The shirt didn't cover my stomach completely, but it was still more than I usually wore.

Then I pulled on some bracelets and my usual boots. When I was done with that I ran to the bathroom to put on the finishing touches.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, wondering what I was going to do. Then I decided I was going to take my hair out of its braids and let it hang down for once.

"Ouch!" Bad idea. Bad, bad idea. After much tugging, pulling, and many ouches, I still only had half my hair out.

"Grrr," I growled at the mirror. Now I just looked like a fool. I had to continue.

Finally my hair was no longer in braids, and it looked really good, cascading down over my shoulders.

But that didn't help the fact that my head hurt now..

I glanced at a clock. 11:45. Not much time left now. I brushed my teeth and put on my usual strawberry lip gloss. It was then time to go.

I walked slowly down the hallways, not wanting to arrive just on time. I didn't want to seem that pathetic. Soon I reached the door to the deck and took a deep breath. I stepped forward and the door opened, allowing me passage to the outside.

The night air felt very nice against my skin and it was surprisingly not that windy. I figured the airship must have been going slow. The stars were absolutely beautiful.

I stood in the middle of the deck and looked around. I couldn't see Paine anywhere. At first I was worried, and then mad.

She has set me up! I bet Brother dropped her off somewhere and I didn't realized it. That's why I hadn't seen her at all that day. My eyes narrowed as I glared at nothing in particular. The rage coursing through me was insane. I had thought that I was finally going to get Paine to open up to me.

Not to mention my head still hurt from trying to fix my hair.

But that's when I saw a dark shadow, a person laying near the wall of the deck.

I walked over, knowing it was Paine. She must have fallen asleep. I looked at her, studying her. I could tell she had been sitting against the wall when she had fallen asleep. Then she must have just fallen to her side. There she layed, all curled up. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent and.. cute she looked. A small smile was playing across her face and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

A small part of my heart hoped she was dreaming of me.

I couldn't help the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. Her skin was soft and inviting. I found myself staring at her face, studying her soft features.

Suddenly I realized I was staring straight into crimson colored eyes.

"Yikes!" I declared, falling backwards onto my butt. "Owwie..." I whimpered.

"Rikku?" Said Paine, sounding as if she was unsure of herself.

"Yeah, Paine, I'm sorry.. I couldn't help myself." I sounded completely pathetic. She was going to figure out I liked her if I kept that up, and I didn't want her thinking I was a freak.

"It's.. it's okay." She whispered.

My heart skipped a beat. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but Paine was definitely not acting like herself.

After many moments of awkward silence Paine spoke up.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Um," I began uncertainly. Had I dreamed up the whole thing where she asked me to meet her there? "You told me to meet you here, remember?"

"Oh yeah.." She said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, unsure of what else to say. The whole thing was unnerving and strange.

Suddenly Paine covered her mouth and sneezed. I swear I felt the entire airship shake.

"Oh no, Painey! You're sick.." I frowned and looked at her. She did look pale. Even more so than usual.

"Mm," she said. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell back on her side.

I jumped up in a panic. "Ack!" I didn't know what to do. Then I calmed down. I had to get her inside. I leaned over next to Paine and slid my arms under her. With strength most people didn't think I had, I lifted her and cradled her like a toddler in my arms.

I quickly made my way back through the halls and straight to the Cabin. I lumbered up the stairs and set Paine gently down upon my bed. It was the closest to the stairs.

"Oh Painey.." I cooed as I pushed a piece of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. I was frowning, and I hardly ever frown.

I knew that she just needed some good sleep. It seemed to be nothing more than a cold. I could feel my own fatigue settling in. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to sleep in Paine's bed, because she might get mad, and I didn't want to sleep in Yuna's, because that seemed odd. I did kind of want to curl up next to Paine to keep a close eye on her.

Also because I cared about her.

But I knew that was out of the question. As I sat on my bed next to Paine's sleeping body, thinking about where to sleep, I felt an arm wrap around me. The next thing I knew I was being held tight against Paine's body as she snuggled up next to me.

"Um, Paine?" I questioned. I could feel the heat rising to my face.

There was no reply. I looked at her face. She was still asleep. She had pulled be down in her sleep. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. It was no use, I was going to have to stay there. Despite the awkwardness of it, I had to smile.

I gingerly wrapped my arm around Paine and drifted off to sleep. A very, very sweet sleep.

Reviews are accepted and encouraged! Thanks.


	3. Anger and Confusion

**Paines POV**

I remember sitting outside, thinking about her; thinking about Rikku. I couldn't think straight when I thought about her. My thoughts became one huge jumbled mess. I thought about things like how beautiful and smart she was, but then I'd think about how childish and clumsy she was. I'd get lost in the strange smell of strawberries that took over when Rikku invaded my thoughts, but then the thought of the ridicule that would ensue if I were to be with Rikku, another female.

Like I said, when it came to Rikku, I couldn't even think straight. Which if you think about, makes sense in more than one way.

For hours on end my brain had an argument with itself, yes, no, yes, no. I was about to ring my own neck. But suddenly as I sat under the hot sun, fatigue set in and I found myself drifting away into sleep.

At first, even in sleep, I found myself thinking about how much I _couldn't_ be with Rikku. That it would destroy my image. That I just.. couldn't. But as the day went on and I slipped into a deeper sleep I remember dreaming of Rikku coming, telling me it'd be okay, and that it was okay to love eachother. I dreamt of holding her in my arms, and kissing her upon her forehead.

All thoughts of what I'd look like if someone saw me together with her were lost. I was victim only to my emotions, and my heart, for I knew it was more than just a crazy crush now.

Sometime during the night my entire dream changed. I dreamt that Rikku had come out for the meeting we were supposed to have. She looked so beautiful in the light of the moon. I can't really remember what happened, but I remember being picked up and carried off to bed by arms stronger than they look.

I remember falling asleep, in my dream, to the sweet smell of strawberry lipgloss and the warm feeling of Rikku next to me.

Now it was morning. I knew because I could hear Barkeep bustling around below. Slowly I opened my eyes, wary of the sunlight that would soon attack them. Something looked different.

_'Wait, did I just hear Barkeep? I thought I was outside!' _I thought.

Suddenly I opened my eyes completely. I wasn't even in my own bed, the scenery was slightly different. I realized something else was different, too. I wasn't cold.

Looking at the cause of the warmth, I realized I was in Rikku's bed, with Rikku. Then it hit me- the last dream I had had been real. I hadn't really been dreaming at all.

At first, all I could do was stare at the angel in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she asleep. I found a small smile creep onto my lips.

Then I realized that what I was doing wasn't right. Rikku had probably just set me there because my bed was too far. She didn't really want to be with me.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing in my nature.

I shoved Rikku off the bed and jumped up, quickly putting on an angry face.

"OUCH, what the vilg?" I heard her yell, the last word in Al Bhed. I still understood it, being I speak Al Bhed as well.

"Rikku," I said, "what in Spira did you think you were doing?" I stormed passed her, shooting her a glare as I did so. I made my way down the stairs and straight past Barkeep who just gave me a strange look.

As I walked out of the cabin I could hear a soft sniffling sound. I knew I had made Rikku cry. It broke my heart.

I couldn't go back and apologise. I just couldn't. She'd get suspicious then. I didn't want Rikku to know I loved her, not when there was a risk that I'd lose her as a friend all-together. I needed her there, at least as a friend.

I stopped dead in the middle of the hallway outside of the cabin. I didn't know what to do or where to go now.

After a few moments of pondering, I decided I would leave the ship and go elsewhere. Somewhere to get away from Rikku and try to think clearly. I decided to go to Luca where I figured the bustling activity would keep my mind occupied.

So I walked through the rest of the ship's hallways that lead to the bridge. I walked briskly in with my typical attitude and my normal crimson glare.

"Brother, I want to go to Luca for the day, would you please drop me off there and pick me up at dusk?"

Brother merely gave me a strange look before turning around and shouting his directions at Buddy. I briefly wondered why Brother was even needed, when really all we had to do was tell Buddy where we wanted to go.

A few minutes later the ship came to a rumbling halt in Luca, I quickly exited and the ship took off almost immediately behind me..

I looked around at all the people. Luca was busy as usual. I wondered if anything special was going on, such as a sphere break tournament or a blitzball game. I looked around, but couldn't see any signs of anything special.

I had no idea what to do then, so I just took off around the city, stopping at shops and looking around.

It struck me odd that I'd never really looked around Luca before, even though I had been there many times.

The first shop I stopped at was a strange little clock shop, owned by an old lady who wouldn't stop talking to me since the moment I entered. She asked me if I needed any help, if I was doing okay, if I had a boyfriend... That one made me send her a glare as I turned around and left the dusty little shop.

The second shop I entered was a blitzball shop. I looked around a bit, amazed at the multicolored balls and strange looking uniforms.

The third shop I saw was a flower shop. I didn't go in, but in the window I saw a boquet of white roses, Rikku's favorite flowers. She had once told me they used to be her mother's favorite flowers, so Rikku had adopted them as her own favorite as well.

Quickly casting Rikku out of my thoughts, I stopped at a few more shops before I decided to stop at the cafe to get something to drink. I entered the small, quaint cafe in the middle of Luca. People were gathered there, watching reruns of a blitzball game on the sphere screens.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a Spiran Screw, a weak alcoholic drink. I wanted to get away, but I didn't want to get drunk and have to deal with the reprocussions later. After recieving my drink I walked over to an empty table in the corner of the cafe and sat down upon the revolving chair.

I sat there, sipping on my drink as I studied the other people in the cafe. Most of them were men, staring intently at the game on the screens. The group of people that caught my attention most, however, was the group of two girls sitting in the opposite corner from me. They seemed oddly giggly, but I knew that sometimes friends got that way. I had seen Rikku and Yuna act the same way.

Suddenly though, even as I watched, they leaned over the table towards eachother and gave eachother a small kiss.

My heart stopped. I looked around, noticing I wasn't the only one who had noticed. So perhaps that sort of relationship wasn't looked down upon the way I thought it was. I instantly thought of Rikku, and how I had dreamt of kissing her, sweetly, and softly.

I was just about to stand up to go find Rikku, to apologise, and perhaps tell her more, when I felt a hand roughly grab my shoulder. I was turned around quickly and I suddenly found myself staring straight into angry looking green Al Bhed eyes. "Rikku, what are you doing?"

"Why did you push me off the bed this morning?"

I was about to respond when she continued.

"You had no reason to do that. I was only trying to help you. You're the one that pulled me next to you!"

She was mad, more angry than I had ever seen her before. Even more angry than when she had cussed her father out for turning Zanarkand into a tourist attraction.

I didn't know what to say. She had just put me to shame, I had no witty comments to protect myself. Even worse, the entire cafe was now staring at the two of us.

I was embarrassed, and I could feel the rage build up in my chest, curling my hand into a fist.

"Leave me alone, Rikku," was the only thing I said before I stood up and started for the door.

Once again I felt her hand upon my shoulder, and out of instinct I turned around and slapped her.

The look on her face nearly killed me right there. I stood there and stared, completely shocked at what I had just done.

"Rikku, I-"

"Go away, Paine. Leave me alone!" She screamed at me.

So I did, I turned around and walked out of the cafe, trying to keep my cool despite the fact that my face was burning and everyone was staring at me as I walked by.

"I'm sorry, Rikku," I whispered to noone as I walked towards a different area of Luca.

Reviews are welcomed! Oh, and I don't own any of these characters, sadly. If I did, I'd be rich! Mwa.


	4. The Poison Called Anger

I had fallen asleep in Paine's arms, feeling very relaxed and.. loved. I knew it didn't mean anything, that Paine was just sick and delusional, having no idea what she was doing. I knew that when I awoke, I'd have to explain to Paine why she was in bed, with me. But for the moment, I merely let myself enjoy the feeling of her arm holding me close to her and her breath on the back of my neck.

I remember dreaming about her, and about how much I really loved her. I can remember many times during our journey with Yuna that I wanted so badly to tell Paine how much I cared about her. Yuna already knew that I cared deeply for Paine, for she had caught my one night, crying about Paine and how I didn't know what to do.

I had spilled my heart to Yuna that night, telling her how much I loved Paine and how much I loved watching Paine in battle, as she stood ready to attack, her brow furrowed in concentration. I even told Yuna how much it had gotten to me at the hot spring at Mount Gagazet, when we were all bathing together. The site of Paine like that, so.. vulnerable and real.

Yuna had been completely understanding of the whole thing, and had promised to keep my secret for me, even though she thought I should have told Paine how I felt. I told her though that I couldn't tell Paine, because she probably would hate me if I did.

I could hear the distant sounds of Barkeep scuttling about below, preparing for the day ahead. For a moment, I forgot about the current situation until I felt Paine shift. I opened my eyes wide, and realized I was laying on my back right next to the warrior, whose arm was draped across my stomach, causing the butterflies within to flutter about madly.

I didn't know what to do, and in truth, I was still too tired to think about it. So I allowed the comfort of being held next to Paine lull me into a decent sleep once again. However, that didn't last long.

In a flash I found myself screaming "OUCH" and some other things out of anger and confusion. I blinked my eyes a few times before I took in what happened. Paine had pushed my clear off the bed, and not gently mind you. My lower back ached now from the way I had landed on it.

"Rikku, what in Spira did you think you were doing?" Asked Paine, quite accusingly.

She was angry, this I knew. I thought about ways to explain myself, trying to find the words to use to explain that she had been sick, and that she had technically pulled me next to her, therefore making me innocent instead of guilty, but before I had the time to say a word, she had stormed right passed me, shooting my a glare that froze and shattered my heart.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had curled up and leaned against the bed, warm tears trickling down my cheeks like streams. I tried not to sob, tried not to let Paine hear me, but I knew she most likely heard me sniffling pathetically. I silently cursed myself for being so childish, so weak.

I think I cried myself right to sleep, because the next time I opened my eyes, an hour or two had obviously passed. I had a feeling it was a little after noon, because I could hear Buddy down below, talking to Barkeep, and eating lunch.

I stood up slowly, my back still hurting slightly from before. I checked in a mirror that was hanging on the wall and noticed my eyes were slightly red and puffy. I tried to fix them up a bit, but it was pretty much no use. I slowly made my way down the stairs, hoping I could make it passed Buddy without him seeing me.

I was unlucky.

"Hey Rikku!" He called out.

I walked over to him and gave him a weak smile. He frowned at me after looking me over.

"Is something wrong? You really don't look so well." Said Buddy, his face showing true concern.

"I'm fine.." I muttered. I knew he didn't believe me, but he didn't press the issue any farther.

"Okay. What did Paine have to do in Luca?" Asked Buddy. He must of thought that I would know, but I didn't. Actually, I was a bit shocked.

"Luca?" I questioned. "I'm not sure, but do you think you could drop me off there?"

Buddy nodded his head and with that the two of us walked back to the bridge to fly back to Luca.

I stepped off the airship, blinking in the bright light. Luca was bustling with people of all sorts. I spotted a few Ronso, a couple of Al Bhed, and a lot of other people walking around. A lot of people had shopping bags, clearly there to shop. Others were talking animatedly about Sphere Break, and others about Blitzball. I walked passed them all, wondering where I could find Paine. I wanted to talk to her, to explain what really had happened. Most of all, I was angry about the way she had treated me.

I walked around for what seemed like forever, checking all sorts of shops. I even started asking people if they'd seen her around.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a female warrior, clad in black, with a huge sword?" I asked an elderly looking man walking with a little boy.

He gave me the oddest look and continued passed me.

"Um.. okay. Poopyhead.." I muttered as I continued on.

"Paaainey," I whined as I walked. "Hey lady, have you seen a scary looking girl around here? Wearing black?"

The woman shook her head and kept walking.

I asked many people, getting no positive response, until..

"You there, have you seen a lady in black with a long sword that has a skull at its base?" I asked a little boy.

He nodded and grinned cheekily up at me, pointing towards the main cafe in the town, where people gathered to watch blitzball.

"Finally," I muttered as I entered the little cafe. Looking around, I didn't think she was in there at first. All I saw were men watching blitzball, a few ladies doing the same, and a cute looking female couple in the corner. After scanning the room again, however, I spotted Paine in the corner opposite the couple.

I gave a low growl and walked straight over to her. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to say, and despite myself, I felt myself becoming very angry at the thought of what she had done earlier.

I put my hand on Paine's shoulder and swung her around. I paused, merely staring at Paine, examening the look of shock on her face. I had lost my voice, and could do nothing but glare.

Paine, almost cautiously, asked me what I was doing.

I somehow managed to find my voice, and asked her why she pushed me off the bed.

Suddenly I found my anger taking over, and before Paine replied, I continued.

"You had no reason to do that. I was only trying to help you. You're the one that pulled me next to you!"

I had screamed the last sentence. I was aware of the fact that most of the patrons in the cafe were now staring at Paine and myself. I was also aware that Paine did not like humiliation, which she proved with the way she clenched her fist.

"Leave me alone," I heard her say. She stood up and headed for the door.

I wasn't about to let her go without her understanding what happened, and an apology. I grabbed hold of her shoulder once again.

The next thing I knew, I could feel a sharp, stinging pain on my cheek. Paine had slapped me.

My anger was gone, now replaced by confusion, sadness, and even pity. All I could do was stare.

"Rikku, I-" Paine began, but I didn't want to hear it any more.

I screamed at her to go away, and she did, as if nothing happened. I sat down on the stool she had just left and ordered myself a drink.

Hours later, many, many hours later, and quite a few drinks later, I opened my eyes. I had been in the cafe for quite some time, and I must have fallen asleep. I stood up off the stool. I nearly fell right back down again, but I managed to hold myself up using the table. I stared for a moment at the door, which seemed to be moving a bit. Then, taking a deep breath, I made my way towards it, stumbling slightly as I opened it and walked outside.

The cool breeze upon my face woke me up a bit, and I realized it was pretty dark. The only thing I could think about was finding Paine. We really needed to sort this whole mess out, before it ate me up inside.

"Paine," I moaned. I didn't feel so good.

I decided to walk towards the Sphere Theatre, to see if Paine was around there.

I walked, more so stumbled, in that direction. But once I reached the statue and benches right before the path to the Sphere Theatre, I knew I had to sit down for a moment.

I sat down, trying to think clearly. Nobody was around, the city was silent for once, due to the night. The cool air was waking me up more efficiently now, but I still couldn't concentrate very well.

And then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Hey, Cid's girl," said the voice of a man as he came closer to me.

End of Chappy 4! Sorry that took so long.. I was really busy with the fourth, and family, and then my pc decided to be stupid. But here you go! The next one shouldn't take me so long.

Thanks to those who continue to read my story, it means a lot to me. Also, thanks for the reviews! They keep me going.


	5. Lust and Love

**Paine's POV**

I wandered around the city of Luca, paying no attention to the people around me. The shouts and laughter of the crowd seemed to be nothing more than a dull buzz. I even ignored the constant nudges I received as people bumped into me. Normally such a thing would have made me quite angry.

All I could think about was Rikku. I couldn't stop picturing her looking at me with such an anger in her eyes. I was used to Rikku being happy and smiling, not glaring at me and shouting at me. What hurt worse was the fact that I knew I deserved it. In fact, she was probably being too nice.

Ever since I accepted, or didn't accept, the fact that I had fallen in love with Rikku, I had been walking around like a time bomb just waiting to go off at anyone who was near. Sadly, Rikku seemed to be the one who always was in the explosion.

As I walked, I closed my eyes and pictured Rikku laying next to me. She had looked like such an angel, so perfect and so comfortable. My heart fluttered as I thought for a moment that maybe Rikku had feelings for me too. She sure didn't mind laying next to me.

Suddenly I impacted something, or someone, and found myself on the ground. My eyes snapped open and I muttered a quick, "I'm sorry!"

Whoever I had run into giggled at me.

I looked up and found myself staring right at Yuna. I blushed and stood up, brushing myself off. "Yuna, what are you doing here?"

Yuna smiled at me and said, "I'm here watching Tidus play blitzball. He's captain of the Besaid Aurochs now. They're having a match against the Luca Goers today, just for fun."

I nodded in response, unsure of what to say. Now that the shock of running into Yuna had warn off, Rikku was back on my mind.

"Is something wrong Paine?" Questioned Yuna, her voice seeming distant.

"Hm, no, nothing. Well.." I had trusted Yuna before, so perhaps I could do so again. "Rikku is angry with me."

Yuna gave a knowing smile that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What..?" I asked, nervously.

"Why is she mad at you?"

"I'm not sure." I said, knowing I was lieing. It seemed Yuna knew I was lieing too.

"Right. Paine, do you remember my concert in the Thunder Plains?" Asked Yuna.

I wondered where this was going, and nodded my head slowly.

"Do you understand what my song was about?"

"It was about.. saying what's in your heart before it's too late, before you say goodbye?"

"Yes, that's about right," said Yuna.

I stared at her. What was she getting at? She couldn't possibly know.. could she?

"Yuna..."

"She likes you, Paine, you know? She told me, but she's afraid to tell you." Yuna said, staring intently at me. I understood who she was talking about without asking.

"I have to go now, Tidus' match will start soon. Bye!" And with that Yuna ran off, leaving me standing there with my head spinning.

Rikku liked me? And Yuna was giving me hints to tell Rikku how I felt? How in Spira did that women know so much!

Pushing my amazement for Yuna to the side, I found the I felt braver and.. more complete. Suddenly I could think of nothing else but finding Rikku and telling her how I felt.

I took off running for the cafe where I had left Rikku, it was getting dark, and my legs were tired from walking around pointlessly all afternoon. My stomach gave an uncontrollable gurgle of hunger that I ignored. I had more important things to think about.

I entered the area of Luca where the cafe was located. There were a bunch of people standing in front the shop. I stopped dead, wondering why all the people were standing there, blocking the entrance to the cafe. Then I spotted the cause. I saw Oaka and Wantz standing at the head of the horde of people, selling items. They had become quite popular since Vegnagun had been destroyed.

I growled at this annoyance and began pushing my way through the crowd, earning a few hard glares. I didn't care. I finally found myself at the door to the cafe. I opened it and walked inside.

It was completely empty, except for the bartender. I walked up to him and asked, "Have you seen the blonde girl with braids?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she just left."

I turned around and was just about to leave when I heard Brother's voice.

"Should we come pick you up now? Is Rikku with you?"

"No, Brother. I have to find her, pick us up tomorrow, we'll stay in a motel tonight." The intercom clicked off and I exited the shop, pushed my way through the flock of people again, and looked around.

I took off at a run again, not sure where I was going. I decided to go towards the Sphere Theatre. As I neared, I heard movement and slowed down.

Keeping in the shadows, I inched forward, not wanting to interrupt upon anything. What I saw nearly killed me. I don't really know what it feels like to have your chest torn open and your heart ripped out, but I'm sure this felt damn close.

There in the moonlight in front of me, I saw Rikku. But she wasn't alone. She was standing in the arms of a man and she was kissing him. The couple moved a bit, and I saw that it was Gippal. My blood was racing and I felt angry enough to kill, but at the same time, my eyes had begun to water, and I felt defeated.

I was about to turn around and walk away when I heard Rikku.

"Gip.. Gippal. Get- get off." She sounded a little slurry. I narrowed my eyes and watched intently. Rikku pushed Gippal away from her, but then she seemed to lose her balance and fell against him once more. Instead of this worrying Gippal, he smirked maliciously. He was going to use Rikku.

Without thinking, I found myself running towards them. In the next second Gippal was laying on the ground clutching a bleeding nose and I was glaring at him, Rikku leaning against my side for support.

"You dirty pig," I spat, "how dare you try to use Rikku like that!" I kicked him for good measure and turned around to walk away, my arm around Rikku to help her walk.

Behind my I could hear Gippal muttering words that were not all that nice.

I made my way towards the nearest inn, supporting Rikku the whole time. She seemed wide awake and alert, yet she still couldn't walk very well.

As we walked I kept envisioning Rikku kissing Gippal. I felt incredibly jealous, but it helped to know that Rikku hadn't wanted to do it. Still, it hurt and I wondered what it must be like to kiss those lips.

"Paine... Paine I'm sorry," Rikku started to say, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Shh, Rikku, don't talk." Together we entered the inn. I paid for a room and took Rikku into it.

"Paine," she began to speak again as I set her on the bed, "listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"Rikku, stop. You have no reason to be sorry." I was sitting on my knees in front of her, undoing her boots. "You have no pajamas, so what do you want to do?"

She looked around a noticed there was only one bed. "Well, would it bother you if I slept nude?" She asked.

I hid my face as I blushed. "No." I said.

I watched as she slowly pulled off her clothing, piece by piece, struggling a bit. I was entranced as more and more of her silky skin was exposed, and I found it hard not to stare. Finally I managed to tear my eyes away to stare at a painting on the wall.

"Now it's your turn Paine." I heard Rikku say in a voice that sent shivers down my spine, good shivers, and I know she saw me blush this time.

"Wh-what?" I turned to see Rikku walking towards where I stood, a smirk on her face. She reached out and begun unbuckling my outfit. My knees were beginning to shake and I stared into her eyes, amazed at the emotion I saw there- a fiery lust, a vicious hunger, and perhaps even.. love.

"I said, it's your turn." She slurred a bit, reminding me that she was drunk and shaking me out of my entrancement.

"Rikku, s-stop," I said shakily, not really wanting her to stop. "Stop, you are intoxicated, and I can't let you do this." I looked away from her passionate eyes.

"But Paine, I love you." Rikku said softly.

My heart stopped and for a moment, I thought I had died. I looked back into her eyes and instead of lust, I saw love clear as crystal. Then her eyes slid out of focus and Rikku stumbled and fell against me, nearly knocking me over. I gave a heavy sigh and picked her up, placing her back on the bed.

After covering her up and stepping back, I took a moment to watch her sleep. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, either that, or she had passed out.

She looked like an angel, a goddess.

I sat in a chair against the wall and thought to myself. _'Does she really love me?' _ And that is the thought that lulled me into a semi-peaceful sleep there in the uncomfortable chair, with a sleeping Rikku nearby.


	6. Hangover

Disclaimer: I haven't stuck one of these in for awhile, so.. I don't own these characters, or locations, just the idea.

Thanks to those of you who keep reading and reviewing! Means a lot to me, you guys rock. Hope you like it.

**Rikku's POV**

I looked towards the voice calling me Cid's girl. Even before I saw him I knew who it had to be. Only one arrogant person called me Cid's girl, and the thought of him made my skin crawl. And to think I used to date him.

Gippal continued walking towards me until he stopped directly in front of me. He was staring at me as if he had never seen me before.

I merely glared up at him, too dizzy and a bit too confused to say anything.

"You look sick. What's wrong?" He asked, with really no actual care showing in his voice.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Gippal." I stood up and was about to walk away when the world seemed to spin, I lost balance, and fell into Gippal. His arms seemed to instinctively wrap around me and while I felt disgusted, I also felt comfortable. It didn't make sense. I didn't want to be held my Gippal, I wanted to be held by Paine. I only felt comfortable because I was finally being held.

"I knew you'd fall for me again," came Gippal's 'witty' remark.

I just rolled my eyes. "Gippal, ssstop. Lissten, you and I we can- we can nevour be togezzer again." I was struggling to speak.

"Jeeze kid, are you drunk?" He asked me, his voice full of mockery.

I just stared into his face, still leaning against him.

"Why can't we be together, Rikku?" He said my name for once when asking this, and he actually sounded a bit worried.

"I'm in love with someone else." I said simply, not saying who.

"Who, who do you love?" He now looked murderous.

"I'm not telling you!" I didn't trust telling him.

The next thing I knew I was being kissed very roughly and forcefully. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. All it did was make us move a bit.

Then I found myself leaning into the kiss. It just felt so good to be held, and so good to be kissed. I kept thinking about Paine, wondering if she'd ever have me.

And thinking about Paine is what gave me the strength to finally push Gippal off.

"Gip.. Gippal. Get- get off."

I stumbled and fell right back against him. I was silently cursing myself for drinking so much.

In a flash I found myself leaning on a completely different person. It was Paine. I realized this and blushed, but it was dark and hopefully she didn't notice.

Gippal was laying on the ground supporting a bloody nose. The sight of that made me strangely happy. Paine was yelling at him and calling him a dirty pig. I felt safe and cared about next to Paine.

Then Paine wrapped her arm around me and we began to walk away. Gippal was saying something, but I couldn't concentrate enough to listen.

Then I felt guilty. Earlier I had yelled at Paine for what she did, yet here she was saving me from that scoundrel. I had to apologize to her.

"Paine," I began, unsure of myself, "Paine, I'm sorry."

She just told me not to talk. It made me kind of mad. I was trying to apologize and she was shushing me.

We entered a small inn and I leaned against the wall as Paine paid. Then she took a hold of me again and took me into the room.

She was setting me on the bed when I tried again. "Paine, listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you."

She told me to stop, saying I had to reason to say sorry. She was on the floor undoing my boots. I still wanted to say sorry, but I figured she wouldn't listen anyways. Now I was preoccupied with the fact that Paine was taking care of me, which had to mean she cared about me, it just had to.

Then she asked me what I wanted to do being I had nothing to wear to bed, and before I knew it I asked if she would mind if I slept nude. I instantly mentally slapped myself and turned a slight shade of pink, but luckily Paine ducked her head at that moment and didn't see. She said she wouldn't mind.

Now I had no choice but to take my clothes off. In truth, I had always liked to sleep nude, but hadn't been able to in a very long time. It's a lot more comfortable to sleep that way.

I took off my clothes, piece my piece, struggling a bit as I still couldn't concentrate very well. I didn't look at Paine once the whole time. Finally I was done. I looked at Paine who was staring at a painting, looking determined not to look at me.

She looked so cute and frustrated. The mischievous part of me, which is pretty much all of me, wanted to frustrate her more.

"Now it's your turn, Paine," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.

I stood up and walked towards her, smirking mischievously. I found myself not only wanting to frustrate Paine, but really wanting her. She had been there for me that night, and I cared about her, and oddly enough, her frustrated look got to me a bit, in a way nobody had ever really gotten to me.

I reached out and started unbuckling her outfit. It hadn't originally been part of my plan, but I still found myself doing it anyways. I just wasn't thinking anymore. I just wanted Paine.

"I said it's your turn," I said, slurring a bit again.

Then she told me to stop, telling me I was drunk. She looked away from me.

For a small moment I did nothing. And then, as if my heart were speaking instead of me, I said, "But Paine, I love you."

Paine looked back at me and stared into my eyes. I stared back. I saw confusion in those crimson spheres, and unless I was mistaken, I saw love as well.

Suddenly the room was spinning and I fell against Paine. The room went black.

I woke up the next morning to the muffled sound of Luca's usual roar of people. A small ray of light was shining through the curtains on the window. I sat up and looked around, wondering where I was. My head was pounding painfully.

In a chair by the wall I saw Paine sleeping, not at all looking comfortable. Suddenly the events of the previous night flooded back to me.

"Vilg!" I said out loud. Tears were coming to my eyes. I figured now that I did that, and now that I told Paine I loved her she'd probably hate me. Then I wondered if I could have just lied and said it was only because I was drunk that I said that.

I couldn't help myself and soon tears were spilling down my cheeks as I cried softly. Even though I was being that loud, Paine stirred from her sleep.

"Rikku," said her voice softly, making me cry more. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I merely sobbed in response, burying my head in my knees.

"Rikku," I felt her sit next to me on the bed. "Rikku, what is wrong?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

I looked up at her and saw her staring at me with a caring look upon her face. "I'm s-sorry," I sobbed.

"For what?" She asked, looking confused.

"I didn't me-mean to s-say those things last-last night. I don't know wh-why I said th-them."

I may have been imagining things, but Paine looked a little saddened.

"Okay." Was all she said, and for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes we sat there in silence, except for me crying.

"So you didn't mean it?" She said quietly.

"N-..N-n-no," I stuttered, finding it hard to lie like that.

"Oh." She was silent again. Then suddenly she stood up off the bed and walked out the door, grabbing her sword on the way.

"P-paine...?"

There you go, hope you liked it! Don't worry, they'll be together soon, maybe. grin


	7. The End

**Paine's POV**

Sitting there in that chair was not very comfortable, but I fell asleep just the same. Mental exhaustion had finally set in. My thoughts were all swimming in one giant pool of chaos that made me feel dizzy and tired.

Sleep took me into a much more peaceful world where I was allowed time and space to think freely. I needed to figure out what it was Rikku really wanted, what I wanted from her, and what it is I was going to do about the way I felt.

Rikku had said she loved me. She was drunk, true, but mainly people said how they really feel when drunk. I wondered if she really did love me. I hoped she did. I couldn't stand this game any longer, trying to pretend I didn't care about her the way I do.

I knew I loved her. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. It was all painfully clear now. I didn't care what anybody would say about it. They could feel pain if they messed with me. It would be hurt time. All I cared about was being with Rikku.

I decided that I would tell her how I felt in the morning. I felt brave, almost as if I knew she had to feel the same way. She just had to, it seemed so right.

After I sorted that out, Rikku's tantalizing voice came to shift my dream and thoughts into something entirely different and a lot less appropriate.

Morning soon crept up on me as I slept peacefully yet uncomfortably in the chair. I was awoken by the same voice I was dreaming about yelling "vilg."

My eyes snapped open and I stared silently at Rikku, who was still quite naked. She was sitting there, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly.

"Rikku?" I questioned, wondering what was wrong. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She began to cry harder, burying her face out of sight.

I moved from my spot on the chair and sat near Rikku on the bed, asking her again if she was okay.

This time she looked up at me with her tear drenched face and heartbreaking sad eyes. She apologized.

I was quite dumb-struck, not knowing why she was saying sorry. So I asked what for.

She then proceeded to tell me she didn't mean the things she had said the night before. I could have sworn I felt my heart shatter and then burn. My courage to tell her how I felt went out the door.

"Okay," I said, not having the courage to say anything else, for I feared my voice would crack. After a few minutes I could speak.

"So you didn't mean it?" I asked, hoping she would say she did, and that she was just afraid or something.

She said no, stuttering as she did so.

I couldn't take it any longer. I knew I was going to cry, and nobody sees me cry. I had to leave. I stood up, grabbed my sword, and walked right out the door. I thought I heard her call my name, but I wasn't sure.

I walked through the lobby and straight outside. The sun was shining brightly, but all it did was make me even more angry, more upset. Tears began to stream down my cheeks in heavy flows and my vision was blurred.

I tried to wipe the tears with my gloved hands, but it didn't work very well. I ignored the looks I was receiving by the people I passed, and walked towards the Blitzball stadium. No games were taking place. I found an empty seat in the bleachers and sat there with no company except for a few gulls that were flying around. I was briefly reminded of the day Rikku had bothered my on the Airship, but thinking about that became too painful.

I didn't know what to do. I felt miserable, lost, and helpless. The only things I could think about were Rikku, hatred, despair, and even death. My world seemed so hopeless and pointless at that moment. It had for so long. Only Rikku, Yuna, and the Gullwings had made it worth anything. Now each of those was gone. The Crimson Squad was gone. Vegnagun was gone. My life had no purpose, and I was beginning to think I should have just died.

After an hour or so had passed my tears finally ceased. My brain was numb from all the pain, and I was staring blankly ahead.

Suddenly I could hear echoing footsteps coming up the stairs to my left. I looked, and there rounding the corner was Rikku.

**Third Person POV**

Rikku slowly walked over to Paine and stood in front of her. She shifted uneasily, wondering what to say. Finally she just whispered, "sorry.."

Paine jumped to her feet, a new anger burning brightly in her eyes. "Sorry?" She bellowed. "SORRY! What are you sorry for? HM?"

Rikku took a few steps back in fear. She diverted her eyes from Paine. "I'm sorry for making you mad," she whispered.

"Mad, Rikku? You think I'm mad?" Asked Paine, quieting down a bit.

Rikku glanced at Paine and nodded slowly.

Paine growled. "I'm not mad, damnit." She glared at Rikku. "Why are you even here, shouldn't you be off with Gippal or something?"

Now Rikku got mad. "You know Paine, you are so mean to me. I always try to be so nice to you, and no matter what, you're just mean to me. Always taking away respect points and making fun of me. Well I'm sick of it, Paine! I'm sick of it!"

Paine's expression froze and she stared, shocked, at Rikku. "I.. I uh.."

Rikku cut in. "Why are you always so mean to me anyways? Why do you hate me so much?"

Paine clenched her fists and snarled. "Hate you? I have to hate you Rikku! Don't you understand? I have no choice. I have to hate you. It's the only thing I'm allowed to feel. I can't love you, so I have to hate you. I can't love you..." Paine trailed off, blushing. She hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out.

Rikku stood motionless for a moment, taking in what she just heard. "You love me? Or.. you can't love me? Why can't you love me?"

Paine stared at Rikku with a blank look. She figured she might as well say everything now. "I can't love you , because you don't love me. I can't stand that any longer.."

To Paine's surprise, Rikku giggled. She giggled and tears began to drip down her cheeks. It seemed very odd.

"Rikku..?"

"Paine.. Oh Paine," said Rikku in an odd voice.

"Wha-" Paine was caught short. She was confused for a moment, but then she realized Rikku had wrapped her arms around Paine's neck and was kissing her.

Both girls stood there together for quite some time. Holding on to each other tightly, as if afraid to let go. Finally they had to pull back for breath.

"Rikku," said Paine after a moment. "I don't understand..."

"I love you too, Paine. I have for so long."

Paine just smiled and kissed Rikku lightly. "Thank you, Rikku, thank you for everything."

"What'd I do?"

"You've showed me that it doesn't matter what people think about you. And you've showed me love, Rikku, you've showed me love."

Rikku grinned and took Paine's hand. "Come on, Paine. Brother will be worried."

And so they left together, starting a wonderful life together with pride.

Fin.

Yes, that was the end. Sorry if you don't like it. My muse has officially died for this story, but I did need to end it.


End file.
